1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to metal-air batteries, and more particularly, to metal-air batteries that include a cathode sharing type current collector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal-air battery includes an anode that may intercalate/de-intercalate metal ions, such as lithium ions, a cathode that may oxidize or reduce oxygen in the air, and a metal ion conductive medium interposed between the anode and the cathode.
In a discharge process of the metal-air battery, a metal oxide is generated from a reaction between metal ions emitted from an anode and air (e.g., oxygen), and in a charge process, the generated metal oxide is reduced to metal ions and air, and thus, the metal-air battery may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Since oxygen that is a cathode active material is obtained from the air, the cathode active material does not need to be stored in the metal-air battery. Thus, theoretically, the metal-air battery may realize a large capacity greater than that of a secondary battery that uses a solid cathode active material.
The metal-air battery may have a very high energy density because the metal-air battery uses air as a cathode active material, and thus, the metal-air battery is receiving much attention as a next generation battery.